Katekyo Hitman Reborn — Inevitable Arc
by choiheeyeonnie
Summary: After the almost-endless battles, Sawada Tsunayoshi thought it's time to rest in peace for the battles, not until he disappeared without a trace.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn — Inevitable Arc  
 **Author:** choiheeyeonnie  
 **Rating:** PG-13.  
 **Genre:** Action, Comedy, Romance,  & Angst.  
 **Length:** Chaptered.  
 **Disclaimer:** This is obviously a 'fanfiction' site, wherein people love to unleash their imaginations right? After the hang-over watching the 'anime' or reading a 'manga.' I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, it belongs to the rightful owner which is Amano Akira, literally.  
 **Author's Note:** After writing my first ever Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic, I decided that I should write a chaptered one. Where I'm imagining a continuation to the story when the manga ended. I honestly haven't fully read the manga, and the only one I read was the ending lol. Since, I'm a lazy ass-b*tch on reading (I hate reading manga when it's action—like I can't even imagine it), I just went to wikia to catch up what's going on. (Still, hoping for a new anime for KHR).

I'll consider adding the Vongola Gears in this one, but I'm not including the Simon or Vendice guys in this story. (Sorry y'all—not until I watch the last remaining arcs into animation. Yeah, I know y'all goin' to nag me in the ass like: "Please read the Manga! It's cool etc." or whatsoever y'all going to say. I believe in you guys, but I don't really like reading manga when it's all about an action genre. I just have to rely on Wikia or forever wait for new KHR anime 'til death).  
 **Summary:** After the almost-endless battles, Sawada Tsunayoshi thought it's time to rest in peace for the battles, not until he disappeared without a trace.  
 **OST (Official Soundtrack):** None.

 _Prologue:_

It smelt like a real birthday party around the Sawada household. After Tsuna was tasked to buy something at the supermarket, his family and friends used this rare opportunity to prepare the surprise for him. How sweet of them, isn't it? They were all trying their best to make it faster in order to finish the preparations for his birthday. You can see in their faces that they can't wait anymore to see Tsuna's look when they surprised him.

 _Finally, he's going into his adulthood._

From designing the whole house with their hand-made decorations, sneaking the cake which they've bought to the bakery shop, and what Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother, cooked for their foods to chew. After this preparations are all set, they've waited Tsuna to arrive inside the house. They did tried their best not to laugh, because it's a challenge that they shouldn't talk to Tsuna; all the hardworks are worth when Tsuna didn't notice anything weird about his family and friends. He didn't even realized that it's his birthday today— _what a Dame-Tsuna_ , says Reborn in his mind when they aren't talking anything unusual for Tsuna.

It's definitely a good sign to surprise him. They're all hyped to surprise the brunette. They've waited for almost 30 minutes—yet there's no presence that shows he's just around the Sawada household. Reborn find it weird, since when Tsuna is always being tasked to purchase some goods to the grocery store he usually isn't late like this, but he shoved his thought away to worry about Tsuna. _He's fine._ He assured himself, it's almost going into one hour.

Miura Haru, one of Tsuna's good friends, said, "Are you sure he's going to come? It's almost going into one hour." Haru's intention isn't bad, but she's worried but Tsuna's condition. She honestly don't know the way Tsuna manages his time, but taking too long for him to buy a few items in the grocery? Hell, it's going for too long.

"Of course, what are you thinking you idiot-girl!? This is the home where Tenth can only go!" Hayato Gokudera, a self-proclaimed hand-man of Tsuna, blurted with a loud voice.

Haru frowned, "I got it, you don't have to call me 'idiot-girl'! I'm just worried over him!"

Gokudera can only grit his teeth, "Why are you trying to say that something happened on Tenth!?" His self-constraint lost as he pulled Haru's shirt neckline.

"Stop it you two," Reborn said—calm but filled with authority as Gokudera complied quickly. Saying an immediate apology to the Sun Arcobaleno, "well, as what Haru feels. I feel worried about Tsuna. Even though he's Dame-Tsuna, he was never late to come back with a bag of groceries whenever Mama commands him to purchase." Everyone was startled to that statement.

"You're right, Reborn-kun, he's usually early to come back after he got the goods home." Nana held her right cheek, as she begins to worry about her own son.

Everyone displayed a worry on their face, it doesn't seem right as Yamamoto stands up, "It's not good to display such a worried face in Tsuna's eighteenth birthday. Let's just contact Tsuna, then." Yamamoto fished his phone through his trouser's pocket, and he starts to dial Tsuna's number. Yamamoto find it weird, since his phone immediately says that: _The subscriber cannot be reached, please try again later_. It follows the multiple toot sound. Yamamoto sighed in defeat as he dialed Tsuna for the fifth time, still no answer from him. "This is bad, it looks like Tsuna's phone is off or out of service."

"No choice huh? Looks like we need to search for him." Reborn manage to stay calm—although he's getting worried over Tsuna. Since, he felt like Tsuna's own presence in the Namimori disappeared.

"S-Search for him? We aren't sure, maybe Sawada will come back here. Let's stay for a while." Sasagawa Ryohei, another Tsuna's friend, and Sasagawa Kyoko's older brother.

"Hmm, then, let's divide ourselves into two groups. First group will search for Tsuna, while the second group will stay here to take a look for Tsuna." Reborn divided them into two, after dividing them, they're all set for Tsuna's search.

Reborn hissed when he felt like he's finding for Tsuna but turning into nothing. Looking around his surroundings, he can't even feel his presence in here—everywhere. He's wondering why would Tsuna disappear without a reason? He feels something wrong about this matter, he wished that this would never turn into something evil. After scanning the place, he went to jump to Yamamoto's shoulder.

"No clue?"

Reborn shakes his head, "No," He's quite hesitant whether he'll say this to the Rain Guardian or not, but since he shared his secret way back before about the Arcobaleno—Yamamoto is also quite trustworthy in his secrets, "Yamamoto." He called for his name.

Yamamoto stopped walking, and looked to Reborn who's on his shoulder, "Is there something wrong, baby?" Yamamoto sensed that Reborn has something to say to him.

Reborn lowered his head a bit, and crossed his two arms and legs. "I wanted to tell you another secret that you shouldn't say with everyone—for now, Yamamoto." Yamamoto knows how serious this matter is. He displayed a pensive expression as a return for Reborn.

"Of course."

"Hmm, you didn't felt it?"

"Felt what, baby?"

"I see," _Am I the only one who felt Tsuna's presence disappeared?_ "that's weird that I'm the only one who felt that Tsuna's presence disappeared." Yamamoto's eyes widened as what he heard from the Sun Arcobaleno.

"No way—h-how can that be!? Tsuna… disappeared?" Yamamoto doesn't know what he should feel about this situation. He's quite shocked from Reborn, and moreover, he's worried about his friend Tsuna who disappeared out of nowhere. Not a single trace, reason, nor clue why would he disappear. "Hey, what do you mean by that? There's no way Tsuna would disappear."

"I honestly don't know Yamamoto, I couldn't feel his presence around Namimori. It's either this is all Tsuna's doing or _another_." Reborn said as a matter of fact. "But I don't really see anything for Tsuna to do this—disappearing just like that. Geez, that Dame-Tsuna."

"Are you saying that Tsuna died?" He clenched his fist.

"I don't know," Reborn jumps as he landed to the surface, trying to sound nonchalant, "since disappearance and death are different things. I guess."

"It means—there's still a high chances that Tsuna is just around here then." The Rain Guardian realizes that the two words: disappearance and death are completely a different thing—their meaning.

The Sun Arcobaleno nodded, "Yeah, as long as we still don't see Tsuna's death, we have to consider him alive. For now, this is our secret, but I guess this secret won't last any longer. Yamamoto."

"Yeah."

They continued to walk on their way to find Tsuna once more. Silence enveloped them, Yamamoto who's thinking deeply about what the Sun Arcobaleno said to him. He hoped that Tsuna didn't really disappeared just like what Reborn said, but that's Reborn, there's no way that he's joking. If he said a thing, that's just it. If Tsuna disappeared, then both of them should find a way to search for his presence. Yamamoto also wondered what if someone wants to mess with the Vongola Family once again. Another Family? Rival of Tsuna's? Yamamoto is now filled with a deep thoughts, to the point it makes him anxious.

"Hey, if Tsuna's not around, then—"

Reborn gave a smirk, "We just have to find him all the way, Tsuna needs his Guardians with him. After all, he's a Dame-Boss who needs an aid."

…

 _to be continued…_


	2. One: Dreamland

**Title:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn — Inevitable Arc  
 **Author:** choiheeyeonnie  
 **Rating:** PG-13.  
 **Genre:** Action, Comedy, Romance,  & Angst.  
 **Length:** Chaptered.  
 **Disclaimer:** This is obviously a 'fanfiction' site, wherein people love to unleash their imaginations right? After the hang-over watching the 'anime' or reading a 'manga.' I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, it belongs to the rightful owner which is Amano Akira, literally.  
 **Author's Note:** After writing my first ever Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic, I decided that I should write a chaptered one. Where I'm imagining a continuation to the story when the manga ended. I honestly haven't fully read the manga, and the only one I read was the ending lol. Since, I'm a lazy ass-b*tch on reading (I hate reading manga when it's action—like I can't even imagine it), I just went to wikia to catch up what's going on. (Still, hoping for a new anime for KHR).

I'll consider adding the Vongola Gears in this one, but I'm not including the Simon or Vendice guys in this story. (Sorry y'all—not until I watch the last remaining arcs into animation. Yeah, I know y'all goin' to nag me in the ass like: "Please read the Manga! It's cool etc." or whatsoever y'all going to say. I believe in you guys, but I don't really like reading manga when it's all about an action genre. I just have to rely on Wikia or forever wait for new KHR anime 'til death).  
 **Summary of the Previous Chapter:** Everyone were hyped about surprising Tsuna for his eighteeth birthday, but instead of surprising him, his family and friends were the one who's worried. Reborn and Yamamoto who turns out to be surprised about Tsuna's disappearance—Reborn, keeping a secret to Yamamoto. A secret that will last for a short time—for the both of them.  
 **OST (Official Soundtrack):** None.  
 **Special Thanks To:** arinesilva, asotero08, giannesky2305, and ikanparifish for adding it to your favorites. NotRin27, arinesilva, and asotero08 for following this story.

 _One: Dreamland_

It's been a typical day for the Sawada household. Sawada Tsunayoshi could only display a sigh, upon seeing I-Pin and Lambo argue about their food for breakfast. What a cliché, Lambo stole I-Pin's bacon, which made I-Pin agitated for the five year old cow's action. It's early morning yet the dining table is such a mess, but he can't believe Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, nor his Mom—Nana remains all calm with the commotion that Lambo started from the first place. If it wasn't Lambo's doing, I-Pin shouldn't be agitated like this.

He felt depressed in the early morning, but after watching them for a while the brunette smiled. He's happy that everything is all set to normal once again, after thinking all of those battles from the past. Hell, he wouldn't want to go back at the scary battlefield, but he is resolved that he would do anything to protect his family and friends—that nobody would want to fuck with them.

He isn't eating his breakfast yet, as he looked to Reborn with a smile while Reborn is drinking an early relaxing green tea from the tea cup. He was relieved and glad that Reborn came back, and to be honest he's really scared when he disappeared again—not only the Sun Arcobaleno, but of course his precious family and friends as well. He wondered if he's just riding on a cloud-nine, or is this really a reality that he's back at the Sawada household? His only one home. He hoped this day would last longer, it feels like a dreamland to him—but he knows this is reality. His strength made him comeback here—he won't hesitate anymore that is all a dreamland or an illusion, but a reality.

He next turned his eyes on Bianchi, she seems alright, everything is all fine about her. He's also glad that the Storm Guardian and Bianchi are fine. He also looked at kids, I-Pin, Lambo, and Fuuta. They're always bright as always, the brunette wouldn't like it if they displayed a sadness within those bright and energetic vibe from these three kids as always. He wouldn't want to see their worried faces just like what they did on their almost-endless battles, but he treasured those, because he's assured that everyone loved him—a proof of _love_.

Lastly, he turned his eyes to his mother. How he missed his mother's presence at that time, her smile which is always calm and carefree, it relaxes him so much. How he's thankful for his mother's existence, if she weren't destined to exist, he wouldn't experience this ineffable feeling.

"You have to learn many things, Dame-Tsuna." The brunette finally snaps into reality from being lost in his own thoughts. He realized what the Sun Arcobaleno just did! He quickly stole Tsuna's bacon—as fast as a flash of the lightning.

"Eeehh!? R-Reborn! That's my one and only breakfast!" He cried out, as Reborn doesn't care as he ate the bacon which made Tsuna cry out in depression. "R-Reborn!"

"As I thought, you're still Dame-Tsuna, losing your focus as the enemy will steal what they want to you." Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard Reborn's words. _Enemy? Will steal what they want… to me?_ Remembering all the flashbacks, Tsuna feared the battles he encountered. He wouldn't like that to happen to his family and friends—not anymore. It's only giving them a harm, and he hates it.

"Nobody is going to steal everything from me!" They were all surprised Tsuna declared something, it's filled with authority as if he's in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, but he isn't even in the form of Hyper Dying Will Mode. Even Reborn was surprised, usually Tsuna wouldn't respond like that, he would cry like a crybaby when the Sun Arcobaleno is making fun of Tsuna.

Lambo used his famous and trademark laugh, "Gyahaha! That's really weird for Dame-Tsuna! You've become cool!" The five year old kid was definitely entertained by Tsuna's surprising action.

"Eh?" Even Tsuna himself was surprised at his own actions though. _Why in the world I said something weird as that!?_ He looked at everyone, but it seems I-Pin and Lambo starts to run, chasing one another. He can't believe himself that he would say something like that. He wanted to forget that, "Well, I'm taking my leave then. I don't want Hibari-san to bite me to death." He starts to wear shoes and grab his school bag, "I'll be leaving!" In hurry, he dashed off to his home.

Getting tired from running, Tsuna get himself a break as he reduced his speed—turning his steps into walk. He wondered if he'll pass by Hayato Gokudera or Takeshi Yamamoto—his Storm and Rain Guardian. Usually, if he's walking they will pop-out like a lost mushroom, but it seems like they're not going to pop-out. _Maybe they went first to school than me? Which means…_

"EH!? AM I LATE!?" He shouted, as he looked to his wrist watch once again. He was relieved that he wasn't late yet. He still have a remaining 30 minutes, he smiled as it was his new record for being early in the school. He beat his five minutes extra allotted time. He wondered if his other classmates will be shocked if they saw him early this time, thinking about their reaction makes him excited.

He didn't saw Hibari Kyouya, who's patrolling on the Namimori Middle's school gate—the leader of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee. He wondered if he's really that early? Or perhaps, it isn't a school day!? He looked at his own phone, it's Monday, definitely a day for school. It's also not a holiday, so there's certainly a class. He shrugged, as he continue to step forward—he's on his way to enter his classroom.

He opens their classroom's sliding door, he's a little bit surprised that nobody is still here. He looked at his wrist watch once again, he's quite certain that somebody else arrives earlier than a 30 minutes can do. That seems odd for him, but he shrugged those thoughts. He shouldn't be this delusional, since nobody is here, he feels kind of sleepy. He recall that he hasn't slept properly, he doesn't know why, but the only thing he knows is that he couldn't sleep properly at that time.

"Sleeping for five minutes isn't bad, right?" He started to sit down to his desk's chair where he was assigned in their sitting arrangement. He used his two arms as his pillows, finally giving up to close his eyes. Although he didn't slept properly at the night, it feels weird that somehow his eyes are consistent to close and his sleepiness is too strong. Closing his eyes, the only thing he could see is an absolute darkness.

" _Hey, darling. What should we name to the both of them?"_

" _Hmm… That's hard to tell, darling."_

 _Mom and Dad's voice?_ Tsuna questions, as he can hear an exchange communication of a woman and man's voice. He isn't a mistake, he's certain that it was his parents' voice.

Then Tsuna found himself, surrounded by darkness. Even the surface where he was standing is all pure black, he feels floating. He continues to walk in the darkness, he feels calm as he's continuously walking. He doesn't display any sort of emotion. He stopped walking as he saw a huge mirror in front of him, it showed his reflection. He wanted to go near the mirror, but why he couldn't budge? He bit his lower lip, that mirror attracts him he wants to go near to it.

The brunette wondered, _Is someone… stopping me?_ He isn't clearly sure if it was.

" _What if I say there was really trying to stop you?"_ He widened his eyes as he heard a mysterious voice that can be heard out of nowhere. He looked everywhere, but there's an exception, his reflection from the mirror—the one who acts, speaks, and the way this reflection's facial expression are different from what is his acting. He's only standing, but this reflection is acting different.

Is his own reflection speaking to himself? "What in the world—wait, I'm speaking to my own reflection?" The brunette wondered if this is merely all work of an illusion. He was certain he solved things with Daemon Spade, the first Vongola Generation Mist Guardian. Or even Rukudo Mukuro, the tenth Vongola Generation Mist Guardian, if ever an illusionist is trying to mess with him.

" _I am you, and you are me."_

The moment he heard those words escaped from his reflection's lips, he doesn't know if it's his imagination or not, but it gave him a chills. As he heard a terrifying violin strings being plucked—pizzicato. He's clearly confused, what's going on? If there's a physical battle with others, is he battling his own self now?

He saw his reflection move its arms, as if he's welcoming Tsuna with open arms. _"Now, come. Let us become one, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_ There's something wrong with his own reflection, his reflection's hair is different from his hair. His reflection's hair is colored as dirty blonde, probably it's not him, he suspected that maybe this is some work of another person. But who? Another rival? He wasn't sure f this is some sort of illusion based on reality.

"I am not you, and you are not me!" The brunette declared sternly, then he saw a dreadful smirk across his reflection.

" _Let us become one."_ The reflection's hair came out from the mirror, as Tsuna's eyes widened in horror. He runs, but it's no use when his reflection's hand reached for his right wrist. _"Where are you going? Do you hate me that much?"_ The brunette clenched his eyes tightly, struggling to pull himself back as his reflection is pulling him to go inside the mirror.

"No… no!" He was close to go inside the mirror, if he does he's going to merge with his own reflection. The presence of stopping him disappeared that easily which allowed the reflection to pull him

" _Tenth!"_

" _Hey, Tsuna!"_

Tsuna opens his eyes, widened from what he had dreamed. He gasped, as if he wanted to catch his breath. The brunette noticed he's back from their classroom, he saw his two best friends—Gokudera and Yamamoto. Both of them were worried on Tsuna. He's thankful and glad he's back and Gokudera and Yamamoto's voice has awakened him.

Gokudera shakes his shoulders hardly, "Tenth! Are you okay!?"

Tsuna feels like Gokudera made his mind worst, "Y-Yeah, Gokudera-kun. I'm simply fine."

Yamamoto hums, "Are you sure you're okay? Tsuna? It seems like you got an uneasy face there while you were sleeping." Of course, Yamamoto would also be concerned about Tsuna. After all, the three of them are friends.

Tsuna shakes his head, "Thanks for worrying you two, but I'm certain that I'm fine."

"Perhaps, did you have a nightmare? Tenth?" Gokudera critically thinks, as he placed his fingers on his chin.

"I suppose." The brunette returned an answer. _It's impressive that Gokudera-kun guessed correctly that I did have a nightmare there._

"Well, it's kinda easy to guess that, Tenth." _Eh!? What am I saying? It's obvious that I'm having a nightmare since Yamamoto noticed my uneasy facial expression!_ Tsuna in his thoughts. "But I'm going to explain about nightmare, Tenth!" _Oh no! Here comes Gokudera-kun's logical explanations!_ All of their attention turned to the door, when they heard a loud noise. It was their teacher who opened the sliding door harshly.

"We're starting the class, get back on your respective seats!" As usual, the students were intimidated by their teacher's authority. Except for Gokudera who acts calm, and isn't afraid of their teacher's authority.

It was their mathematics class, of course Tsuna doesn't like any kind of subject in the class. It's already normal for him to fly away from the concentrating spirit for classes. He doesn't like complicated and hard things to understand. He wondered why he had that kind of dream? It's sort of _weird_. He's also confused, he doesn't know whether it's a dream, illusion, or some sort of message. His Vongola Hyper Intuition isn't working for that dream—that dressed in nightmare.

Tsuna knows his reflection looks the same, but his own reflection possess some different aura or personality. He wondered if there's a side of him that he can't accept. The brunette hopes that it's only a dream, it doesn't have any meaning to it, right? When his reflection said 'Let us become one.' He felt a horror, like if he take a step closer to the mirror, something bad will happen. He doesn't know why, or what if he doesn't want to accept the other side of him? _I wonder if that's the reason why…_

"Ouch!" He flinched as he felt a pain on his head. It seems like someone hit him directly on his head. Tsuna massaged his head, and he looked above who did that to him. "HIEEE!" It was their mathematics teacher who was possessed of some kind of evil spirit. He looks scary, as Tsuna feared.

"Sawada! I called you over three times in a row! Would you mind answering this equation?" Tsuna felt a sea of anxiety deep down. He doesn't know how to solve those complex equations. Now, what to do? Most likely, this will end up into a predicament.

He wandered his eyes around, as he found Gokudera is gesturing the answer, but he didn't help. Tsuna also sucks in understanding gestures. "59." Gokudera said in an aphonic way. Tsuna feel hopelessness as he still doesn't understand what Gokudera is saying, he's not also good in understanding words in an aphonic way.

Everyone heard the school bell, looks like it's time for them to go home. Tsuna sighed in relief, he was saved by that bell. "This is not over yet, Sawada. Let us continue for tomorrow." Their mathematics teacher said sternly. Their teacher fixed his things and he went outside, leaving Tsuna in despair.

"No way!" Tsuna cried.

As usual, Tsuna walked together with his two best friends on this way back home. They both exchanged a goodbyes at each other when they are now in the part of cross road. Tsuna continued to walk, he's worrying about the mathematics class. That teacher was truly a terror experience, not only for them, but for everybody—except for Gokudera who doesn't seem to be terrified of their teacher's terror.

Tsuna's eyes widened in flinch when he heard his heart beat pounded hardly. He came to touch where his heart was located on his body and clenched his uniform vest. His breath ragged, "W-What's happening?"

" _Let us become one."_

"No… No!" Tsuna said desperately, as if someone wants to infiltrate inside of him. He clenched his eyes tightly, and he coughs hardly.

" _Tsuna…"_

He opened his eyes on that voice, a voice that seems comforting him. It's more angelic voice than Sasagawa Kyoko's. He found himself standing on a flower fields. It's all lisianthus flowers from this flower fields. His chest pain disappeared from the moment he heard that feminine angelic voice. It's all bright, but he's certain that he can see a figure from the light—standing there. He couldn't see her properly, and he's trying to reach that figure.

The moment he was about to reach her, she disappeared in a thin black smoke, but a lisianthus flower floats. It landed to Tsuna's palm. That figure doesn't seem to be harmful, in fact it feels like it's making him safe. That lisianthus flower on his palm, created a bright light as everything disappeared around him. The background and surface are all glowing in purity of white, a few seconds, his eyesight saw his room's ceiling. He can sense that he is lying down to his own bed, he quickly rise his upper body as if he was sitting now to his own bed.

Tsuna looked at his palm if there's a flower, but there's nothing in there. He smiled faintly, upon hearing that comforting voice. How he saw a beautiful flower fields of lisianthus and a mysterious feminine figure. Finally, blinking as he realized he was on his own room, as far as he remembered that he's in the middle of walking back to the Sawada household—then that happened. How did he came back here?

He heard a knock on his room's door, it startled him for a bit. "Tsu-kun, are you awake?" Oh, it was his mother's voice.

"Yeah."

"I brought your dinner today, since you said that you wanted to sleep because of your exhaustion to school." Nana brought a tray that contains a rice, curry, chopsticks, and a one glass of water.

Tsuna blinks, he looked to his wall clock. _Eh!? It's already nine pm? I slept for that long!?_ The hour arm points to the nine while the minute arm points to exact zero. He smelled a mouth-watering aroma of the food, it's already typical that Nana cooks delicious foods for their family. Tsuna also wanted to ask how did he get in here? How come he said that to his mother that he wanted to sleep? He doesn't remember that he said that.

"Uhh… Mom?"

"Tsu-kun?"

"Ah, i-it's nothing." He decided that he will not longer question what happened, since he doesn't want Nana to worry about him. "Thanks for bringing me a food, Mom." Tsuna thanked his mom, and Nana returned a smile.

"Eat well, Tsu-kun. I'll be heading downstairs, call me if you need something." Nana said a goodbye, and Tsuna nodded.

The brunette wondered if he'll tell Reborn about what he experienced a while ago, but he shakes his head. _Probably Reborn will just say it's only a dream. Dream is just a dream._ It's been decided that he will not tell to anyone of what happened to him, about his reflection nor the mysterious figure he saw at the lisianthus flower fields.

…

 _to be continued…_


	3. Two: Eldritch

**Title:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn — Inevitable Arc  
 **Author:** choiheeyeonnie  
 **Rating:** PG-13.  
 **Genre:** Action, Comedy, Romance,  & Angst.  
 **Length:** Chaptered.  
 **Disclaimer:** This is obviously a 'fanfiction' site, wherein people love to unleash their imaginations right? After the hang-over watching the 'anime' or reading a 'manga.' I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, it belongs to the rightful owner which is Amano Akira, literally.  
 **Author's Note:** After writing my first ever Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic, I decided that I should write a chaptered one. Where I'm imagining a continuation to the story when the manga ended. I honestly haven't fully read the manga, and the only one I read was the ending lol. Since, I'm a lazy ass-b*tch on reading (I hate reading manga when it's action—like I can't even imagine it), I just went to wikia to catch up what's going on. (Still, hoping for a new anime for KHR).

I'll consider adding the Vongola Gears in this one, but I'm not including the Simon or Vendice guys in this story. (Sorry y'all—not until I watch the last remaining arcs into animation. Yeah, I know y'all goin' to nag me in the ass like: "Please read the Manga! It's cool etc." or whatsoever y'all going to say. I believe in you guys, but I don't really like reading manga when it's all about an action genre. I just have to rely on Wikia or forever wait for new KHR anime 'til death).  
 **Summary of the Previous Chapter:** Before Sawada Tsunayoshi's disappearance occurred, his best friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera knew it was a nightmare for Tsuna—but no one was aware that he was dreaming something uncanny. He heard his own parents' voice, and eventually meeting his own reflection into the realm of darkness. Which left him in wonder, if it was an illusion, dream, or a side of him that he can't accept. While on his way home, he felt his chest ached and his breath ragged—not any longer when he heard a feminine angelic voice who knows his name. When a lisianthus flower landed on his palm, he was back into his own room. Doubtful whether he'll tell this to Reborn or Nana, but decided to keep it for himself.  
 **OST (Official Soundtrack):** I've decided that the OST for this story will be 'Last Cross' Katekyo Hitman Reborn's 5th official Opening. (Since that's my favorite opening among KHR openings).  
 **Special Thanks To:** annon who left a review, thank you for reviewing this. I'm glad you loved this fanfiction. Now I'm fired up to update even more. And zoela and Ace Tetsuya for following. Plus, Ace Tetsuya for the favorite!  
 **Note #2:** Instead of OC, I would like to imagine another new characters for Katekyo Hitman Reborn. In this chapter, there are some new characters debut. Maybe I'll give an information on the next chapter then.

 _Two: Eldritch_

The brunette opened his eyes, but he found himself lying down on the grass field. As the leaves' shadows mixed with the sun's light welcomed him. He raised his arm, trying to reach the light but he knows it's futile. He starts to stand up, he wondered if this is a dream since he doesn't recall himself going to the grass field. He knows that his mother cooked a food for him, and eventually he slept without saying a goodnight to the Sun Arcobaleno.

 _It's a dream, I suppose_. He made his eyes dance around to look if there's anything weird, but nothing is weird. Everything looks in peace, he wondered why he's dreaming in this way. Perhaps, is this a peace finally?

"Kufufu," Tsuna's eyes widened as he heard that laugh. He knows who exactly owns that trademark laugh. It only belongs to Rokudo Mukuro. His Hyper Vongola Intuition is working very well, as he looked behind him. There, he found the indigo colored hair with a matching of pineapple-like hairstyle. It's not a mistake, this is Rukudo Mukuro. "alone in a peaceful dream, aren't we? Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I have a question for you, Mukuro." Mukuro blinks, as if this is the first time that the brunette would actually ask him a question—like he's counting him in this one.

This made Mukuro feel amusement as he's entertained by Tsuna's interesting actions. "Oya, oya, your surprisingly interesting today. What is it? Little Vongola?"

"If I encountered something in my dreams, do they meant something? Or is it only a scientific matter of a brains?" Tsuna swears that if he isn't satisfied to Mukuro's answer, he doesn't have a choice but to ask Gokudera and endure those logical explanations of him.

Mukuro held his chin with his thumb and index finger, "Does this dream have a meaning to you Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Eh!? Don't return a question when I'm asking—" He stopped blurting when he realized he's on his own dreams with Mukuro. _A meaning? With Mukuro?_ "Mukuro… of course! I mean, this dream has purpose since I'm communicating with you today."

"Yes, every dreams meant something Tsunayoshi-kun. Especially if you strongly feel if there's any meaning into it." The brunette's rounded eyes shines on the light.

"It means that dream happened yesterday…" The brunette mumbled. He remembers the dream of him with his reflection. His own voice echoed into his ears, _Let us become one._

They were both astounded when they heard a sound of a water that is dropping. Mukuro frowned upon what's happening on their dreamland. It seems like something stirred on the realm. The clear peaceful sky has been surrounded by a dull color. Mukuro doesn't feel any strong and dangerous presence around, but this makes him cautious as the lively colors of the dreamland a while ago turned into opposite.

"What in the world—" He looked at the brunette, but he widened his eyes in surprise. As if Tsuna's eyes are completely blank, before it was filled with emotions but now those eyes look null. Mukuro was definitely confused since he doesn't feel a strong presence in this dreams as if his intuition feels all numb. He runs to their Vongola Boss, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, snap out of it!"

He gritted his teeth, "Tch, he wouldn't snap." He muttered, _Is this why he suddenly started to ask me about dream? Is this little Vongola having such a strange dreams?_

Suddenly—without a notice, a barrier that came out from the ground separated him with Tsuna. It's a barrier that is colored pale red. He tries to budge the barrier, but it didn't work. Mukuro can tell that this is a strong well-made barrier, and he couldn't even tell how strong this barrier was. Mukuro wondered if there's another person who's messing up with them. He can still see Tsuna was still in his null state.

Mukuro's eyes widened when he felt a dangerous presence stirring up their dreamland realm. He saw that there's a mirror slowly appearing at the side of the brunette it was surrounded by a thin black smoke. He saw a hand going out to the mirror, he wondered who, but he was left staggered when he saw who went outside the mirror. It's Tsuna's reflection, it was himself.

" _Now, let us become one. Sawada Tsunayoshi."_ Even his voice is exactly the same as Tsuna's except for calling for his name—his voice became distorted like there are many voices speaking.

Mukuro could only clench his teeth as a drop of sweat tears down into his temple. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, snap out of it!"

Then there he heard a sound of a bell that rings into their ears, Tsuna was finally awake from being null. The mirror and his own reflection disappeared, even the barrier, the dreamscape's atmosphere returned to where they are before. But the difference is, the grass became a field of lisianthus flowers. They both felt an ease and safe.

"Eh? It's exactly the same… the lisianthus flowers." He picks the flower, and looking it in his hand. "You and I finally shared a dream, Mukuro."

"You incompetent fool!" Tsuna was startled when he saw how Mukuro looks. It looks like he was absolutely worried—and turning agitated and vexed because of him? "What was that about!?"

Tsuna was completely left puzzled, "Eh? What are you talking about Mukuro?"

He exasperatedly sighed, "Fool! You aren't aware? How silly can you be? Sawada Tsunayoshi." Then Mukuro sat down to the ground, "Something stirred inside this dreamland, it's weird. It seems like someone is after you, and I couldn't break the barrier. I was surprised it was your own reflection who's pursuing you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Eh?" He dropped the lisianthus flower which he was holding. But he couldn't remember anything what happened. He looked at his own hands, finally realizing the horror of what Mukuro said. What if his own dominated him, and what if he causes harm to his family and friends?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro called, and Tsuna was taken back from their dreamland for thinking something deep about his reflection. "Someone's after you, is this why you're asking me about dreams?" Before Tsuna could reply, he suddenly disappeared becoming a lisianthus flower. You can hear him 'tch' when Tsuna disappeared in the dreamland.

Mukuro can hear the footsteps coming near to him, he looked behind who it was. He saw a girl who has a petite body-built, with a curly long black hair and an endless black onyx eyes. He wasn't that cautious since he couldn't feel any evil intentions of this girl.

" _I'm afraid he had to return soon."_ Mukuro wondered who was this girl—actually he had a lot of questions into his head. _"I know you have a lot of questions to ask me, that I couldn't answer it all. But I'm Anne, I was stuck in the realm of spirit because I still need to fulfill a wish."_ She introduced herself.

"Hmph. Very well then, I'll be looking forward for what are you planning. Anne." Mukuro sense that this person doesn't have an evil intentions to Tsuna or whatsoever, but he knows that she's telling the truth. But the truth is not not yet in the peek of revelation. He cannot question her further, for he can feel that he shouldn't ask her many questions. Since one day, he'll get to know them along with the little Vongola—of course.

" _I'll call for help, in the other day then."_

"—Yes, Mukuro." Tsuna spoke, but he realized he was back at his own room. He quickly covered his mouth and he looked above if Reborn is asleep. He sighed in relief knowing that the Sun Arcobaleno is still taking his sleep. His face is definitely looking serious, he and Mukuro shared a dream realm. But suddenly Mukuro was all getting angry to him, even calling him incompetent fool. Tsuna was surrounded by a gloomy aura. _How cruel of him!_

Then he blinks, clenching his hand. Remembering the words that Mukuro sad to him. Someone's after him, but it was his own reflection. He wanted to talk more to Mukuro, but he couldn't do that since he's wide awake now. He doesn't feel sleepy at all. It's still 4 o'clock in the morning, he noticed that it's Saturday today. He was glad that no classes for today, he was lucky that he survived the dilemma which he had in their mathematics class—all thanks to Gokudera.

He quickly went up to stretch his body for him to fully wake up. He glance to his calendar, he saw the date today. He widened his eyes in happiness—today was his birthday! It was October 14! He's excited how will his family and friends would give to him or how would they greet his birthday.

He's finally going into adulthood. A young adult era.

…

"There!" An unknown male—in name, pointed a way which is a narrow area. "Don't let him escape!" He reminded his companions. It looks like they were chasing someone late at night, you can hear their rushed footsteps which created a sound of a clack from their leather shoes' low heels. All of them wanted to capture someone, they were equipped with a dangerous item. A weapon, some of them carry a firearms—particularly a pistol and paring knife.

Finally, cornering their awful target, he grinned in victory. "Nowhere to go? Looks like it." He started to reload a new bullet on his revolver and he pointed to the target. His target is all injured, the target couldn't fight to save for his life. "Now let us finish our business here, _Kurokoba Tsunayoshi_. Life is a matter of choice, it's whether you'll get killed or you'll pay your debts." He was about to fire his revolver, when someone stepped in the scene and he was punched straight into his left cheek.

The unknown's companions was now into the alert mode who was the perpetrator who punched their leader. They all pointed their weapons on that person, they saw a young man who's in the same age as they were targeting.

The person who stepped in the scene rubs his hair, "Since, I hate to see a helpless person, I've decided that I should probably butt in. Though, that's none of my business." This person is tall, at least 5'8 ft. It appears that he have a manly body-built. He wears a summer-like fashion, a pair of sandals, and floral printed unbuttoned shirt—exposing his six pack abs and pedal shorts. He had a long messy hairstyle with a touch of black and teal colors and he also possess a teal color in his eyes. Then he returned a exasperated sigh, "Goodness. Probably, this personality of mine sucks."

Everyone's attention turned to another one when they heard a footsteps' noice and a feminine chuckle. "That's not true at all, _Rambo-san_." They saw a short girl, appearing to have at least 4'9 ft. as her height, she has a slim body-built. She wears a vogue dress that fits her personality, a squared neckline and knee-length white dress with a short sleeve, it has a touch of black designs on the dress' upper part. She had a curly long black hair and possess an endless black onyx color in her eyes—it's prettier in the night, the moon's light reflects into it. "You're on. So, you have to finished what you've started, right?" Her angelic personality quickly shifted into terror.

"Guess I have no choice. I cannot say no to you, _Aimi_." A tall male—Rambo said, as he starts to crack his knuckles.

"S-Satome-san! Did they just said Aimi!? Aimi of Idyll Family!?" One of his companions asked.

The unknown male—now his name was given as Satome, grinned widely. _How lucky can I be? Hitting two birds with one stone._ "Yeah, no mistake, it's the one whom Boss wanted to kill. The future boss of Idyll Mafia Family, _Chou Aimi_." He recovered from being punched by Rambo.

"This is bad, I shouldn't have mentioned your name."

The short girl—now her name was given as Chou Aimi, shakes her head and smiled. "It's okay Rambo-san, I wanted to inform them about my status anyway." She's smiling, but her voice is quite intimidating when she said the last words.

"Are you sure it's fine, Aimi?"

She returned a nod, "Of course."

Satome who cannot hold his laughter anymore, "HAHAHA! So you finally admit yourself that you're Aimi. You'll regret this choice, you should have hidden on your own shadows, Chou Aimi!" He pointed his revolver on Aimi's head. "Return the Faith Ring to _Mukuro-sama_." Aimi who didn't even feared how the revolver pointed towards her head. She firmly believes on Rambo that he can defeat this weakling guys.

Kurokoba Tsunayoshi eyed on the Idyll's future boss, Chou Aimi. He can't use his power to defeat this guys, he feels his powers are slowly getting weaker. It sucks. _So, this is Chou Aimi of Idyll Family? As the rumors say, she's calm and quite reserved. I see, they were now targets of Akuhei Mukuro, the Vongola Family's 10_ _th_ _boss._

"There's no way I'll return this when I'm the owner of it, right?" Aimi said. Satome who's giving into anger whenever his enemy relaxingly smile just like that it irked him so much that he finally pulled the revolver's trigger. He grinned widely—almost exactly as chesire the cat's grin, confident that the bullet will hit on her head.

With one swift movement of Rambo, he successfully defeated them with a single move. Satome who can't believe how it is possible. Rambo's speed is unseen, Satome described how he is fast as a lightning and it's not even late like a thunder. Aimi successfully dodged the lightning-like bullet that came out from Satome's revolver.

Rambo was about to strike another attack to knock down their conscious, when Aimi ordered him to stop. Of course, Rambo complied quickly—not questioning her, but he's puzzled why Aimi ordered him to do.

"Go tell to your boss, Akuhei Mukuro is it? That I'm absolutely alive and healthy, I'm having a fun mad hatter tea right now. I'll definitely make sure to get back from what is ours." Satome is deeply interested how come the Idyll's family is so much carefree as this. This left Satome amused, he wasn't completely using his power after all. He only used a revolver.

He wanted to play around, but he thought that it's not yet the time. "Oh? Interesting. Sure, I assure you to tell Mukuro-sama." Satome get it now, Aimi wanted him alive to channel this news to Mukuro. "Is this a declaration of war? I presume?"

Aimi formed a lop-sided grin, "Indirectly—yes."

"We shall play again soon, little mafia boss." Then there they swiftly vanished as if they teleported.

"A-Aimi! Declaring now a war, goodness. I don't know what are you thinking, but we can't act all carefree since they possess the stolen six _Virtue Rings_." Rambo couldn't predict what their boss is thinking, leaving him in worry.

But the little girl patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, it's going to be alright."

Rambo can't believe how she's relaxed about this matter, "Aimi, I'm serious—"

"But I'm serious too, Rambo-san. The Virtue Rings wouldn't easily deem Akuhei Mukuro as a worthy wielder of those rings. Father told me that, the Virtue Rings are extremely sensitive to those who will wield it, if you don't have their standard resolve, you'll severely punised by burning your hand." Aimi explained futher. For now, she doesn't wear the Faith Ring. She's doubting her resolve, she might be set on fire in no time if she'll wear it easily.

Rambo ruffled her hair, "Okay, okay, I got it now."

"R-Rambo-san!" She frowned, but Rambo sneers. "Oh, I almost forgot—" She turned her head around, as she saw the injured young man whom they saved from the Vongola's servants. She quickly rushed to him and Rambo followed her as well. "I suppose you can manage, but that doesn't suffice the fact you're severely injured. You're going to be annihilated easily." She stated.

The young man could easily see in her eyes that she's not a bad person—she willfully saved him. It made him smirk that this little girl is interesting in many ways. "You…" He tightly held Aimi's shoulder. Aimi carefully looked into him, "I don't understand why you managed to risk your lives to save a person who's total stranger in your own. I assume, you have some ulterior motives?" He wanted to know her answer, there's a part of him that maybe this girl's will does have a motive.

"That, I simply move on my own ways. Is there any exact reason why would I save you? I don't know the answer either. I also don't have an ulterior motive, since I don't know you. We just simply helped you from those Vongola's servants." Aimi played some strands of her hair.

The young man named Kurokoba Tsunayoshi was pleased in her answer and he smiled, "You're right," He starts to stand up in his own but he stumbled because of his leg injury that is bleeding, causing Aimi to catch him. "Look, it seems like I have caused you a lot of trouble for helping me."

Aimi chuckles, "Not really, I'm used to it. After all, human are destined to receive troubles, aren't they?" Aimi was startled when she saw this young man kneeled down in front of her. "W-What are you doing?" Kurokoba holds her right hand, and sealed a kiss on it. Making Aimi flabbergasted and Rambo who was completely shocked as leaving his mouth open.

Kurokoba directly looked into her endless black onyx eyes, "I couldn't pay your kindness for saving me, but I shall accompany you forever then. I am truly indebted of your kindness, it lingers." Aimi really feels weird around him.

"E-Eh? That's no longer necessary. Besides, I have business left to do. Take care of—"

"I pardon, but I want to be your servant. I do not have a place to stay, it's really cold outside. And I'm in the verge of death, not until you saved me from those spawn of demons. I am indebted, and I dislike being indebted further more." He sternly declared. "Accept me, Lady Aimi. Or this wouldn't convince you? Then, shall I kiss your foot?" Aimi blushed on that.

"T-That's no longer needed! But—if you're really willing to accompany me, then be my butler. And please, refrain calling yourself a servant. I dislike such as cruel words." She holds his hand helping him to stand up from kneeling down. "And your name is?"

"Kuro… Kurokoba Tsunayoshi, it is." He nonchalantly said.

…

 _to be continued…_


End file.
